A Walk To Remember
by shelleysuicide
Summary: Summary inside. PLZZZZZ read! it's better than my last story i swear! Rated for language
1. Peer Pressure

A Walk To Remember 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters involved in this story...even though secretly i wish i did...--

Summary: Based on the movie but Inuyasha style. The innocent daughter of a preacher and a common juvenile delinquint...not possible right? Think again. Inuyasha got into alot of trouble and is forced to take part in school activities that he normally wouldn't think twice about joining, one of which is the spring play. A little later he has serious trouble with remembering the script so he turns to the unpopular Kagome who is also in the play. Soon after Inuyasha begins to see the love that he has for her now that he got to know her...unfortunately he also knows that she's been sick with leukemia for years now...what happens? Read and find out :P

Chapter 1: Peer Pressure

Kouga and Ayame got out of Kouga's truck and waited for everybody else behind them. Next Miroku pulled up and parked next to them followed by Kikyo and Sesshomaru riding together. Kikyo got out of the car. "Hey. Is he here yet," she asked. "Nope," Sesshomaru said. "Maybe you scared him," Ayame said to Kouga. Miroku got out of his car and looked at everybody. "So he's not here," Miroku said to Kouga. "Tell us something we don't know," Kouga said smartly. "I gotta take a massive piss," Miroku said looking for a place to use the bathroom. "Man I said something we don't know not something we didn't wanna know!" Miroku shrugged and walked over to a place in the lot and turned away from everybody. Sesshomaru put his foot on the bumper of his car and looked away from Miroku disgusted. "Dude, like there's any reason for you to pull that thing out," he spat at him. Inuyasha then came around the corner of the lot late, as usual. Miroku waved him over to make sure he didn't see any-  
thing. Inuyasha pulled up and parked his camaro next to Kouga's truck then got out. He looked at Kouga and Ayame who were once again making out and shook his head. "Okay. Anyone got any beer," he asked everybody. Finally stopping their little make out session Ayame looked at Inuyasha. "We finished 'em all back at school besides you've had enough," she said, Kouga digging his face into her neck. Inuyasha smirked and walked past them so they could continue their macking. "I've got one," Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked up at her and stopped smiling.  
"It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it." Miroku jumped up and sat on the hood of Kouga's truck where Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking. "Yeah, all you gotta do is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that booty," he said, punching Inuyasha in the arm playfully and continuously laughing. "Thanks alot, Miroku," Kikyo said, sarcastically. "Anytime, anywhere," he retorted back, chomping at the air. "This is gonna be sweet man," Sesshomaru said. "Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it," Kouga said smiling. "You guys are animals just 'cause he's new," Ayame said to the guys. "Hey! Shh! You've been talkin' shit the whole time here. Why don't you be quiet," Kouga yelled, shoving Ayame against the truck. "Hey, hey, hey," Inuyasha said, trying to calm down Kouga. "What is your problem," Ayame yelled back at him. "You know how it is, nobody's forcin' him to show up," Inuyasha said to Kouga. Ayame and Kouga looked at each other with guilt and hugged each other again. Kikyo nodded her head in agreement. "But if he doesn't, I wanna go back to the dance," she said dancing around. "Hey, hey Kikyo I got an idea. Why don't you go back to the dance by yourself," Kouga said, laughing at her. Miroku started laughing himself and looked at Kikyo to see if she had anything to say. "I wasn't talking to you Kouga." Kikyo put her hands on her hips and looked at him like he was stupid. Kouga grabbed his balls and looked at her smugly and laughed more. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, you know I don't dance," he said, pointing at her. He walked over and leaned on his car next to Kouga. "It's true. I've seen the man bust a move and it just ain't pretty. But a brotha like myself is ready to get his freak on, so what do you say, baby," Miroku said getting up and dancing against Kikyo. Kikyo smacked him leaving a red mark and laughed. "Why don't you put your freak away before you hurt some- body," she said walking over to Ayame. "Yeah like yourself," Ayame said, giggling with Kikyo. Finally, an ugly blue jeep pulled up. "He's here," Kouga yelled. Inuyasha looks up at Kouga and smiles. Kouga puts his head against Inuyasha's, grinning. "Hey Kouga, check out the Safari Joe truck," Sesshomaru yelled, laughing. After parking the jeep a tall red-haired boy climbed out of the driver's side. The guy waved at everybody. "Hi," he said shyly. "Hey," Kikyo said to him. "Hey, nice shirt Opie," Miroku said, laughing. The guy looked down at his feet and Kouga walked up and put his arm around him. "You're late. I--I thought I said be here at ten," he said checking his watch. "But Shippo, when I say 'be here at ten', be here. Think you can remember that next time?" Shippo nodded and Kouga ran up next to Inuyasha. He nudged him in the arm. "If there is a next time," he said, laughing. Sesshomaru walked up to Kouga and did their little handshake then skipped ahead of everybody. "Come on," he said. Kikyo and Ayame followed, holding hands tryin to catch up with everybody. Shippo was behind everybody kind of nervous. Inuyasha slowed down so that he was next to Shippo. "Is he always like that," Shippo asked. Inuyasha put his arm around Shippo's shoulder. "Always man, so how about it," Inuyasha said, spreading his arms out like wings. "You ready to fly?" Inuyasha pulled away from Shippo and ran ahead to catch up with his buddies. "Kouga let me on your back," Ayame said, running up behind him. "Go for it," Kouga said, letting her jump on his back. Behind them Shippo was looking at the water trying to see how deep it was with no luck. Finally everybody reached the platform. Kouga sat on the dock and let Ayame off his back. He got ready to explain what was going to happen while everyone crowded around. "Okay. Here's the deal, you jump from there into here," Kouga said. Inuyasha pulled off his coat and shot Shippo a devilish look. "That's it, then you're one of us. Okay?" Shippo nodded. "You ready," Kouga asked. "Yeah," Shippo replied. "Yeah?" Shippo smiled. "Yeah." Kouga stood up. "All right!" He put his hands around Shippo's neck in a friendly way. "Let's do this, okay?" Shippo nodded his head, looking uneasy. Kouga walked away from him holding Ayame's hand. Shippo gave Inuyasha a worried look. "Hey, it's cake man. Hell, I'm Jumpin' with ya'," Inuyasha said. Shippo looked at the platform then back at Inuyasha.  
"Now how-how deep is this," he asked, scared. "I don't really know. Let's find out, huh," Inuyasha said, grinning. Kouga stood next to Ayame laughing. Shippo finished stripping down to his underclothes, his eyes, once again, on the platform. Inuyasha lead the way and started climbing up. Kouga continued to laugh when they reached the top. "Jump," he yelled up to them. They looked down from the platform only a few feet above the water. "Uh, have you done this," Shippo asked, hesitating. "Yeah, man we've all done this," Inuyasha replied. "Are you guys gonna do this sometime tonight or..." Kouga started yelling more, getting impatient. "On three. One..." Inuyasha began counting down. "Two. Three!" Shippo and Inuyasha took off running and Inuyasha stopped at the edge letting Shippo fall, bellyflopping against the water. Everybody started cheering and laughing when he hit the water. Moments passed and everyone stopped seeing that Shippo was laying face down on the water. "Shit," Sesshomaru yelled. "He's hurt! Inuyasha, he's hurt," Kikyo yelled up to him. Inuyasha looked down. "What the hell," he said to himself. He raced down the platform and Ayame started yelling at Kouga. "Come on, man," Miroku yelled at Inuyasha. "Kouga you idiot! I told you," Ayame yelled. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and swam both of them to the dock. "Help me," Inuyasha yelled at them. "Hurry get him over here," Miroku yelled. "Help me get him out! Watch his head, watch his head!" A security guard shined a light their way. "Who's down there," he yelled. "Oh shit! Ayame come on lets go! NOW," Kouga yelled. Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo and pulled her away so they could go. The security guard called for more cops in his walkie talkie and ran towards them. Everybody but Inuyasha and Miroku were running to their cars. "Here, give me his arms," Miroku said, panicking. "Watch his head," Inuyasha said pulling himself out of the water. "It's alright I've got him. Come on, we gotta get out of here!" "Go!" "Inu, come on!" "Get outta here!" Inuyasha knelt down next to Shippo and Miroku ran to the others. "I told you not to do this," Ayame yelled, climbing into Kouga's truck. Shippo started coughing and moving his head and Inuyasha grabbed him so he would stop. "Calm down. Shhh," he said to Shippo. Kouga started up his truck while Sesshomaru yelled for Kikyo trying to get her to come with him. She stopped to catch her breath and looked at Inuyasha and Shippo but continued to run when she heard Sesshomaru. Everybody sped out of the parking lot and left Inuyasha there, horrified. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha got up quickly and grabbed his shoes and clothes, racing to his camaro. "Dammit!" He started up his car and sped out hoping to get away. Inuyasha floored it trying not to wreck into anything but looked behind him and saw that a cop is right on him. The cop sped up until he was in front of him and cut him off causing him to wreck into a buch of gas cans. The cop got out of his car gun in hand and walked up to Inuyasha's window. "Keep your hands on the wheel," he said, sternly. Inuyasha looked away from him and grasped the wheel closing his eyes.

MUHAHAHAHA! cliffie so did everybody like it? i hope so it took me for freakin ever to write it! well R&R and lemme kno so i can post another chappie!


	2. Punishments

Hey pplz! Thanx for the 3 reviews i got but EVERYBODY needs to read it :(:(:(! Well here's chappie 2 i hope you like it! 

Chapter 2: Punishments

Just minutes before sunrise. The birds were chirping and boats were getting ready to leave out for a day on the ocean. Izayoi was getting up from the table just finishing her breakfast when Inuyasha limped around the corner. He had a bandage on his forehead from the accident when he had hit his head on the steering wheel. Izayoi turned her back to him as he eased himself into his to to eat and sighed. "You know, mama, my leg really hurts today. Idon't think I can go anyplace," he said playing with his food. She spun around and gave him a concerned look. "Maybe I should call your father," she said, giving him a softer look. Inuyasha looked back at her, sulking. "No," he said, aggitated. She shot him a dissapproving look and spoke. "This has got to stop between you and him. You can't do that you NEED a father." Inuyasha turned back to his food, ignoring her, it wasn't like he had never heard it before.

Izayoi and Inuyasha had went to church and were sitting in their pew. Reverend Higurashi stood behind the podium. "Let us be thankful, that a young life was saved by our Kami. And let us pray for the lives of the others involved who are clearly not on the path of rightousness," he said, finishing his speech. Kikyo shifted in her seat uncomfort- ably and looked over at Inuyasha. She could really tell that he didnt want to be there. She didn't either. Inuyasha scratched his head and the choir rose and opened there booklets to sing.

Let the light, From the lighthouse...

Kikyo observed the choir thoughfully.

Let it shine on me, I wonder...

It was Inuyasha's turn to shift in his seat. He wanted so badly to leave. So to pass the time he looked at the choir members.

I wonder, If the light...

Looking at the choir he met eyes with Kagome, the preacher's daughter. The look on his face seemed to show surprise and curiosity.

From the lighthouse, Would shine, Would shine, Would shine on me...

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha then back to her book and began to sing.

Here is my thought, This is my plea, Lord let your holy light shine on me, I wonder will you...

Inuyasha looked back at her with an upset look on his face.

Hear my prayer, I know I'm not worthy, but I need your help, Lord shine your light, Shine it this way...

Inuyasha moved again his eyes fixated on Kagome. Kikyo looked over and gave Inuyasha and Kagome a bitter look. Kagome looked from her book to Inuyasha again.

Shine it so i can see which way to take, My faith is in you...

Kikyo glared up at Kagome.

To bring me through, I have one question.  
I wonder... (choir)

Inuyasha came up and sat with his friends. Kouga sat to the left of him sucking a straw while Kikyo was to the right, helping Inuyasha put his crutches down while he tries to sit. "So, how's the leg man," Miroku asked. "It's uh, it's good," Inuyasha replied. "I can't believe you were in jail," Ayame said, putting on her foundation. He shrugged. "So, what'd you tell 'em," Miroku asked. "Oh, I just said it was a nice night for a drive, ended up hanging out at the cement factory, found Shippo, you know, tried to give him some help, hot a little spooked, then I thought I oughta leave before they thought I had anything to do with it and I split," Inuyasha said, bumping fists with Miroku. "Gotta hand it to ya' man. You're the jedi master of bullshit," Miroku said, pulling his bookbag over his shoulder. Kikyo looked at them, smiling. "Damn, that Kagome Higurashi sure has style," Ayame said, derisivly. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked to see the "style" Ayame was looking at. "Yeah, I wore that dress in the fourth grade," Kikyo said, blocking the sun from her eyes. Kagome was carrying a box full of stuff, minding her business. "Hey, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. I mean, hey man, she might put it on a brother like a pop-tart," Miroku said, laughing. Everyone started cracking up except Kikyo, she looked at him in an insulted way as if he was directing that towards her. "A little maintenance she might not look to bad." Kagome was passing by after he said that. "Nice sweater," Kikyo said. Kagome stopped. "Thank you," she said, sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her and she looked back while Miroku tried to supress his chuckles and snickers. Finally Kagome walked away and everyone through a fit of laughter when she was gone. "Thank you," Miroku said, imatating Kagome. He threw his arm around Inuyasha and they continued to laugh.

Inuyasha sat in the office jangling his keys impatiently. Principal Naraku set two empty beer bottles on his desk. Inuyasha looked from them to him with a calm look on his face, showing no fear or anxiety. Naraku set two more bottles on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "A student claims that you were drinking on school property Saturday night. Lucky for you, Shippo-san isn't talking. The owners of the factory aren't pressing trespassing charges. At least not today. I told them I'd arrange appropriate punishment," Naraku said, crossing his arms and leaning on the table. "What, are you gonna expel me," Inuyasha asked in a bored tone. " Not yet. Besdides attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school." "For pay." "For the inner satisfaction it brings. On Saturday mornings, you will tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school. And finally, you will participate in the drama club's final event." "The spring play?" Inuyasha gave him a dirty look while Naraku nodded at him smugly. "It's time you start experiencing new things. Start spending time with other kinds of people. Don't blow it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned on a crutch for support as he swept the floor. The building was full of students and Kagome was there as an instructor. Inuyasha stood there listening to his music and continued sweeping. Kagome held up some- thing for her small audience to see. "This is a very simple device made of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and white-out. Does anyone know what it is?" "It's a star frame," Inuyasha said. She looked over at him as he gazed back. It surprised her that he knew that, but she turned back to her students and continued. "This is a star frame and it will help you see stars and planets with your naked eye," Kagome said, continuing to showing them the object. Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru entered the room and Kouga started mocking Inuyasha sweeping the floor. "Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the West Southwestern horizon after sunset," Kagome said, continuing her teaching on the stars and planets. Inuyasha spotted his friends and smiled as they passed by Kagome and Kouga leaned over to talk to her. "Bet you can see angels up there flyin' around," he said, still walking pass. Kagome stopped her lecture and looked at him while Miroku was over next to him laughing. All of them walked up to Inuyasha and greeted him with their handshake and a hug. "In fact, there are some things that could be called miraculous," Kagome said. The guys turned around and directed their attention to her. "Einstein said that the more that he studied the universe, the more he believed in a higher power," she continued. "Well if there is a higher power...why is it He can't get you a new sweater," Kouga said, looking at her like she was stupid. Miroku laughed. "He's to busy looking for your brain," Kagome said sweetly. "Ohhh," Miroku said, now laughing at Kouga. Miroku stood there next to him and continued to laugh as Kagome went back to her lecture once again. Kouga shoved Miroku, irratated. "Hey, laugh. It's a joke, man," Inuyasha said to Kouga. "Man, come on. Let's just get outta here," Kouga said, grabbing Inuyasha's other crutch. Inuyasha gave up on sweeping and leaned against the wall. "I can't. Gotta stay." "Come on, man. Principal Naraku is gone. Let's make some moves." "Uh...I..." Kouga leaned on the crutch imatating him. "Ah. C'mon. Come on," Kouga said, hobbling off. Inuyasha scowled at him. "Come on, man," Miroku said, following Kouga. "I don't kow. The custodian thing kinda suits you, you know. It works," Sesshomaru said, going to join the others. "Oh. Well thanks, buddy. Thank you," Inuyasha said sarcastically. He smiled. Kagome looked up and stared at him. Inuyasha turned to look at her. She looked down quickly while he walked away, and she went back to teaching.

Inuyasha pulled up alongside Kikyo's house in his mom's car and stopped. "Ok. So I'll see you at school," Inuyasha said, dropping her off. "Well, my parents aren't home if you wanna come inside," Kikyo replied. Inuyasha sighed. "Come on, Kikyo. Nothin's changed." "I know, I just thought that..." "It's over." "Yeah. Whatever," she said, agreeing. She sighed loudly and got out, slamming the door and crossing her arms as she walked across the yard. "O...kay...," he said to himself quietly. Shaking his head and turning on his radio he drove off.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said sweetly. "Inuyasha." She shook him a little bit. He squinted but didnt wake up. "Wake up. Come on. Up, up, up, up!" Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly and groaned. "Up," she said again. "It's Saturday. No school," he mumbled, shutting his eyes. "Tutoring," Izayoi said, smiling. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes again.

"Okay. Let's try this again," Inuyasha said, annoyed and having absolutely no luck with his student. He looked over and saw that Kagome was doing things like it was cake. He pulled the book closer to him and his student then pointed to the page. "Which of these are similar triangles? This one or that one, huh," Inuyasha asked, trying to get his student to give him an answer with no luck. The kid tapped the desk with his pencil, bored. "What do you think?" He tried again. "Man, I think this is bullshit," the boy griped, standing up and walking away. Kagome and her student looked over at them, surprised. Then Kagome gave Inuyasha a solemn look. "That makes two of us," he mumbled to himself. Kagome finally looked away and Inuyasha shut the book.

Inuyasha closed his CD player letting the music blare into his ears and out of his headphones. Kagome watched him for a few minutes a few rows back. Finally, she got up and went over to him, sitting in his seat, smiling at him. "Hi," she said. He ignored her and continued to look out the window. "Do you want to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money so we can buy Goshinboku some new computers," she asked. Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "No," he stated flatly, then went back to looking out the window. "So I saw you in there with Kohaku. And I know it can be very difficult, but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else," Kagome said, trying to get him to talk, but still had no luck. "Are you going to go visit Shippo-san?" He kept looking out the window trying not to say anything. "That would be a 'no'. You do know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak Street?" Inuyasha tore his headphones off and snapped at her angrily. "Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is, your social skills need some work, okay? Nobody 'forced' him to jump." "It's called peer pressure." "And how do you know about that? Read it in your precious book?" He looked down at her bible. She closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. "Please don't act like you know me, okay?" "But I do. I do. We've had all the classes in the same schools since kindergarten. Why you're, Kagome Higurashi." He smiled at her viciously. "You sit at lunch table seven, which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely self-exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh, and yeah, for fun, you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the Stars and Planets. Now how's that sound?" Kagome nodded. "Thoroughly predictable." She shrugged. "Nothing I haven't heard before." "You don't care what people think about you?" "No." Kagome got up and walked back to her seat while Inuyasha put his head phones back on, once again playing his music.

Well there's chappie 2 for ya! And i did make somewaht shorter chapters so yea...i'll have the 3rd up there in a few days so be patient! Thankies for reading! TTFN!


	3. Asking for Help

Hey pplz! Here's chappie 3...hope you like!

Chapter 3: Asking for Help

Miroku and Inuyasha pulled up to the building where an audition sign hung. Miroku stopped the car so he could help Inuyasha. "Hey, Idon't know what your problem is man," Miroku said, reaching behind him and grabbing Inuyasha's crutches. "Miss Kagura got some nice hooters, Inuyasha." "Bullshit," Inuyasha said, grabbing his crutches from Miroku. "Thanks." Inuyasha got out of the jeep and propped himself on them. "I just can't wait to really see you in some stage make-up. That's gonna be kinda cool," Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha shut the door and poked his head back in the window. "Just be back in an hour okay? Don't flake," he said with a serious look on his face. "Hey man, tell 'em maybe do like 'West Side Story'. We get that nice, big booty lookin' girl from Selena, you know." Miroku positioned his hands as if he were declaring something. "Maria, Maria," he announced dramatically. Inuyasha turned and strolled off smiling.

"This year's spring musical is a story of burning passions and blazing tommyguns written by our own Jakotsu," Miss Kagura said, standing in front of the students involved in the play. Everybody turned to look at him as he smiled. "With words and music by Kagome Higurashi. It follows the rise and fall of Tommy 'The Gun' Thornton in prohibitionary New York. Jakotusu perhaps you-- Mr. Tashima, better late then never." Inuyasha scowled at her and leaned on his crutches for support. "Please join us," Miss Kagura said. "Sure," Inuyasha said back blandly. Inuyasha made his way over to a seat on the right side of the room. Kagome looked at him curiously and then bacl to Miss Kagura when she began announcing the parts. "Now then, let's see, Kagome will be our Alicia, the mysterious club singer." Inuyasha glanced over at her and saw that she was really excited about her part. He just sighed and shook his head and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Sango will be playing Caroline." "Congratulations," Kagome whispered to Sango. "And Inuyasha will read Tommy Thornton." Inuyasha shot forward in his seat. "Wha--," he chuckled. "No. No. See I--I didn't plan on acting or anything."

Inuyasha sat there drumming on the front of his booklet, very irate. "When did you know Tommy," Sango said, reading her lines. Inuyasha looked at her annoyed. "Know what," he said blankly. "That we were in love?" Inuyasha sighed and looked at his booklet. "Love? Uh...baby, believe me you don't wanna go fallin' in love with a guy like me," he said emotionless. It's to late, Tommy. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?" Inuyasha gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I--I don't know what I'm drinking, dollface, but if this is love pour me another glass?" He gave out another chuckle. "Mr. Tashima, are you trying to be bad at this," Miss Kagura asked sternly. "Oh, no. It just comes naturally," he said grinning, causing everyone to laugh. "All right, everybody, let's go to the end." Kagome stared at Inuyasha then shook her head, looked down at her book, and smiled.

Inuyasha waited outside, impatiently, for Miroku, propped up on his crutches. Jakotsu and Kagome walked out of the building side by side. "Don't even act like your not gonna be great. I mean, you're so pretty," Jakotsu said. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said quickly. Jakotsu and Kagome went opposite ways and she noticed Inuyasha standing on the sidewalk, not looking to happy. Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha trying not to catch his attention but he gave her a sharp glance and went back to watching for Miroku. "So would it kill you to try," she asked him. "Yup. And I'm to young to die," he replied. Kagome sighed quietly. "Okay, so you don't care about classes or graduating, but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again." "That's thoroughly predictable." "Your act only works on an audience." Inuyasha pondered on that and watched as she went away then checked his watch. Kagome got in the car, buckled up and revved the engine. Inuyasha looked at her through the windshield while she shot him and evil look that let him know to move. Inuyasha moved and made his way to the driver's side, while Kagome rolled down the window. "You--uh, feelin' christian," he said, poking his head in.

"Seatbelt," Kagome said, keeping her eyes on the road. Inuyasha gave her a weird look and did what she said. She smiled and turned on the radio.

I close my eyes...

Inuyasha gave her a look as if to say "there's no way in hell I'm listening to this," and turned the station.

No mercy...

Kagome switched it back.

Do you believe that dreams come true? There's one that's waiting...

Inuyasha turned it back to his station again.

Too late...

There was a long pause and Inuyasha looked back out the window covering his face so Kagome wouldn't see he was pleased that he won. "I forfeit," she said. "Thank you," he said back. "42." "42? What do you--what do you mean 42?" "42 is befriend somebody I don't like." She looked over at him. "It's a to-do list i have exempt from my life." "What like getting a new personality?" "Mm. Spend a year in the peace corp. Make a medical discovery." "That's ambitious." "Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo." "What's number one?" "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Inuyasha chuckled and looked back out his window and saw his friends at a burger joint, standing around Miroku's jeep. He glanced from Kagome to them with a nervous look on his face then ducked down so his friends wouldn't see him. Kagome looked out his window and then at him knowingly. Finally they passed by them and Inuyasha sat up again.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood out on Inuyasha's porch rehearsing for the spring play. "I've come to see if you're ready," Miroku said flatly. Inuyasha sat up on his crutch for support as he read from the booklet. "Take a good look lady, 'cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap," Inuyasha said, trying to remember his lines. "Ready to look inside your heart Tom Thornton? Your words have ben heard and not just by me." Inuyasha gave Miroku his crutch so he could set it under the bench and then got back to trying to read the lines without the booklet. "When you walked into--aw shit!" He opened the book to read the line seeing he had forgot. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" Inuyasha snapped his book shut. "Nothing's coincidence, baby. You know you're the only one who can make me sing." Miroku shut his book, then jumped up and started humping the air. "Oh yeah, Miss Kagura! Oh, you gonna put Miroku in all your plays," he said, trying to be funny. Inuyasha looked the other way trying to keep a straight face while Miroku flipped over and humped the air some more. "Miroku, I'm gonna put you in all my plays," Miroku said, imatating Miss Kagura. "Come on, man. Come on" Miroku was laughing uncontrollably while Inuyasha was trying to take things way to seriously. "Do you know I've got three weeks to memorize this stuff?" "You couldn't pull this off if you had three months, man. DeNiro couldn't even make this shit work." "Look, I didn't write it, okay?" "No, but you're the one who's gonna make a jackass outta hisself in front of the whole town, the school, your friends..." "Look, I have no choice. So, would you just help me out, please?" Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You know I'm just bustin' on you, right? I'm gonna be there opening night, front row, and you can count on it. With tomatoes. Miroku laughed while Inuyasha smiled at him. "Thanks, man." They did their handshake until they saw Inuyasha's mom pull into the driveway. She got out of her station wagon with her arms full of paper bags. "Inuyasha? Boys, can you help me with these groceries," she yelled out to them. "Yeah. No problem," they yelled back, running to help his mom.

Inuyasha stepped out of his classroom and shut the door behind him. He looked both ways to see if anyone he knew was out there before approached Kagome. He walked towards her as she cleaned out her locker. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, still looking around. Kagome glanced behind her and sighed, turning back to her locker. "What do you want, Tashima? I've known you for years, you've never been the first one to come up and say hello," she said, pulling out her books. "I need help with my lines." Kagome shut her locker and turned to face him, her arms full of books. She looked at him surprised. "Inuyasha Tashima's asking me for help?" "Yeah." "Okay. I'll pray for you." She nodded at him and went on her way. He ran and caught up and smiled at her. "Kagome, no, look. I really need help." "You've obviously never asked anybody for help before, right?" "No." "A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody." "It is for the common good." They stopped walking and Kagome turned to face him. "Okay. Jaken-san deserves the best." He sighed. "Please?" "Okay. One condition though Tashima." "What's that?" "You have to promise you won't fall in love with me." He chuckled. "That's not a problem." "Okay. I'll see you this afternoon after school." "Okay," he said as she left. He sighed and turned the opposite way.

Kagome stood in her kitchen, making tea as her father paced back and forth. "Inuyasha Tashima's coming here? The boy's dangerous. He's careless. He's the worst kind of bully," he said sternly. Kagome smiled slightly. "Daddy, what about forgiveness? You know, I--I thought we had discussed that I was gonna be able to decide how I wanted to spend my time in my life," she said, trying to convince him otherwise. "Well, it's him I don't trust not you."

Inuyasha stood at the front door and rang the doorbell, his playbook folded up in his pants pocket.

Kagome looked up from her stirring and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands.

Kagome slowly opened the front door causing it to creak. "Uh, hey," Inuyasha said, uneasily. "Hi," she said back sweetly. "So, you gonna keep me out here all afternoon or what?" Kagome smiled at him. "Come on in." Inuyasha walked passed and bumped her arm as she shut the door. "My script is in my room, so I'll be right down," she said, walking up the stairs. "Make yourself at home," she called down to him. "Oh yeah," he answered. He watched her go up the stairs and looked around. "That's not likely," he mumbled to himself. Inuyasha walked into the living room, checking out the pictures on the mantle and piano. He turned to the other side of the room and tilted his head to get a better look at the small Kami statue. "Wow, that's one scary lookin'--" Inuyasha turned around to see Mr. Higurashi standing there. "Kam--" "No, Kagome's father. Hello. Mr. Tashima. I understand you've managed to win the lead in the school play. Congradulations," her father said without much enthusiasm. "Listen, thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying to look Mr. Higurashi in the face. "I didn't let you." "Oh." Inuyasha looked away feeling stupid. "It's a school night. Let's get one thing straight Mr. Tashima You think that on Sundays, Idon't see you from where I stand." Inuyasha looked at him growing increasingly uncomfortable. "But I see you. I'll be in my office just here." Mr. Higurashi turned and left Inuyasha there to go to his office while Inuyasha stood there with an evil look on his face. "Ready," Kagome called to him coming down stairs. Inuyasha got rid of the bad look and turned to her. "Yeah. Let's go." 


	4. Apologies

Chapter 5: Apologies

Landon observed a guy in a wheelchair on his way into the rehab center.

Shippo sat up in his bed and watched the tv though he couldn't care less what was on. Inuyasha entered the room, his head hung in shame. Shippo acknowledged his presence and turned back to the tv. "Icame to say I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. Shippo shrugged. "Well, you did. You feel better," he asked. "No. Ifeel like shit," Inuyasha replied. "You know what? I... I actually wanted to be your friend." He smiled, shook his head, and continued, "And now I have no idea why. No idea." He looked at the tv and saw something explode. "I made that jump once. And I thought I was a badass. I remember actually saying that I... I meant to bellyflop," Inuyasha stated. "Did it hurt?" "Like hell." "Good." Shippo smiled slightly and Inuyasha returned his smug grin. "So, I guess I'll see you at school then." Inuyasha turned and walked out of the room, feeling like a better person.

People began to shuffle into the building with the "Thornton's Way," sign hanging overhead.

"Pour me a drink, Joey," Inuyasha said to a fellow actor. Everyone on stage looked very stylish. Everything looked realistic. A couple of guys sat off to the side playing cards and enjoying their "martinis." A waitress strolled over to the bar where Inuyasha and Rin stood. Inuyasha continued to talk to the bartender behind the counter. Rin stood in front of him with her back turned to him with her hands on her hips. He looked down at the hat in his hands before he fixed his gaze on her. He wasn't too happy. "You promised me, Tommy. No more of your no-goodnik schemes," Rin said. She turned to face him. "You promised we'd go to Paris." Inuyasha looked out into the crowd and saw his dad take a seat. He also noticed his friends paying absolutely no attention to what he's doing. "I'm not going to sit on my keister and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, okay? Trust me," Inuyasha said. Rin crossed her arms, annoyed. "This is a sure thing," he continued. Rin sighed and watched Inuyasha pick up his drink. "That's it," she stated. She walked a few paces ahead and turned back to Inuyasha. "We are through." Kikyo sat in the audience taking pictures. "Go ahead and run your booze, you big dope," Rin shoved him roughly. He turned to look at her angrily as she strolled past him. "And I hope you drown in it," she declared. She stopped abruptly to see a hooded stranger. "So," Rin said, checking the girl out. "You must be the new girl he's hired." She looked at Inuyasha. "The singer?" He directed his attention to the two of them. "You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble. And cheap spats." She looked at Inuyasha bitterly and walked off stage. The singer looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha looked out into the audience and saw a bored Ayame, a zoned out Kouga, and a snoring Miroku.

"Look, I ain't blaming you. I ain't asking for forgiveness either," Inuyasha said. Kagome took off her hood, looking at Inuyasha. He sighed softly. "I just did what I had to do." Kagome removed her cloak to reveal a gorgeous icy blue evening gown. Inuyasha turned to look at her and was taken aback. Kagome stared back as she set her cloak aside. Inuyasha couldn't look away from her. He'd forgotten his lines. His voice was somewhat shaky when he remembered. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club," he said. Kagome sat down and they kept looking at each other. "That wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" "Kagome shook her head. "Nothing's coincidence," she said.

Ayame, Kouga, and especially Miroku were now wide awake and fascinated with the play.

"Your face... you looked so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only...it wasn't real, it was a dream." "Tell me about this dream girl." Inuyasha gazed at her silently for a moment. His voice was shaky again. "Well, I don't...remember." He looked at her again. "All I know..." Kagome watched him thoughtfully. "Is you're beautiful." Kagome was stunned. Kikyo looked up at Kagome so envious and upset. Mrs. Kagura stood off to the side whispering shaprly,"The song, the song!" "The dream," Inuyasha remembered. "Help me to remember." Kagome gave him a nervous look. "Will you sing for me," he asked. Inuyasha touched her arm as the piano began to play. Kagome looked at him and began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Kagome stood and slowly walked over to the bar.

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray_

Kagome raised her hands in a praying position.

_To be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

Inuyasha looked at her pensively.

_I know now _

_You're my only hope _

Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha fixed his eyes on her as her beautiful voice continued to flow.

_Sing to me the song of the stars _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and lughing again _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Kagome rose and walked in front of him.

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope _

Kagome circled around him.

_I give you my destiny _

_I'm giving you all of me _

_I want your symphony singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs _

_I'm giving it back _

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope _

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and went back to sit down next to him. Inuyasha, more than anything else anxious, tentatively leaned over and kissed her. when they parted Kagome looked at him as the audience cheered. Kikyo looked at them full of rage. Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome as the curtain closed. Kagome's father sat in the crowd with an agaitated look on his face, while behind the curtain Inuyasha and Kagome sat there looking at each other speechless.

Everyone arose from their seats to leave after the play had ended. Mrs. Tashima approached Inuyasha. "Honey, Icouldn't believe it. What a transformation," she said. Inuyasha smiled and chuckled as she hugged him. "Thank you, but please stop," he said embarrassed. "Don't be home to late." "Okay." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and her father making their way out of the building. Kagome stopped to talk to Mrs. Kagura. She had changed back into her usual attire with no make up. She was Kagome once again. Kagome's father gave Inuyasha a warning look as they continued to walk out. Inuyasha wasn't at all phased and kept walking towards her until Jaken got in the way. "Interesting rewrite you did tonight, Tashima," Jaken said smartly. "Look, I do my best," Inuyasha spat back impatiently. "And uh, you're acting didn't suck to bad either." Inuyasha nodded. "Got to go. Take it easy, man." "Okay." Inuyasha took one step forward. Mrs. Kagura stepped in front of him. "Inuyasha, you were marvelous," she said, smiling. "Thank you," he said. He smiled and left her. She looked very pleased with how everything turned out. Now, he finally had his chance to catch up with Kagome. He joined the crowd outside the building, but she was nowhere in sight. "Inuyasha," a male voice called. Inuyasha turned to see his father. "Fine performance, son." Inuyasha was everything but happy to see him. "What are you doing here," Inuyasha asked, annoyed. "Your mother told me about it. I thought we might get a bite after the show." "I'm not hungry." Inuyasha started to leave. "Inuyasha, don't walk away." "You taught me how." Inuyasha kept walking. His father sighed.

Inuyasha walked into the library hoping to find Kagome and noticed Kikyo and Ayame at one of the tables. He didn't seem to mind, he didn't even bother to say hello. He had his heart set on finding one person and neither one of them was her. "Look who's here," Ayame whispered. Kikyo looked over to see him at the door, still searching. "Don't look at him," Ayame said sharply. Kikyo turned to Ayame. "You don't want to stare to much." Inuyasha finished his search and left. Ayame rolled her eyes. "I guess he doesn't want to sit with us."

Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria and saw Kagome. She wasn't eating the food on the tray in front of her. She simply sat alone, reading. Inuyasha headed her way. She glanced up at him at quickly went back to reading her book. He invited himself to her table and pulled up a seat. "People can see," she said, matter-of-factly. "And that would ruin your reputation how? What's that," he asked, referring to her book. She held up the book so he can read the title. "To Kill a Mockingbird." "I'm reading all the books on Mr. Myoga's list of contemporary american authors," she said without looking up. "And how many books are there?" "A hundred. But then there's his British list and his European list." Inuyasha nodded. "So, is this all on your list? To read all these books?" She ignored him and slurped her orange juice box. "Kagome. Look, I'm trying here, okay? Maybe I miss spending time with you," he said gently. She arched her eyebrow and continued to read her book. "Maybe you inspire me," he continued. She looked up and slammed her book. "Sounds like bull," she snapped. "Which part?" "All of it." "Well, it's not." "Prove it," she said icily. Kagome stood up, taking her backpack and book with her and hurried out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha sat there for a moment and sighed, feeling completely stupid. Finally, coming to his senses, he got up and bounded after her.

Kagome rushed down the stairs as fast as she could with Inuyasha not far behind. "Kagome," he called after her. She wasn't phased. She just kept walking. "Kagome!" "You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend," she said abruptly. "I don't want to just be your friend." "You don't know what you want." "Well, neither do you, okay? Maybe you're just to scared that someone might actually want to be with you." "And why would that scare me?" She stopped and turned to face him. "Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books or your fricking telescope or your faith." She wheeled around and resumed walking. "No. no." He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "You know the real reason you're scared? Is because you want to be with me too." Kagome gave him a look that suggested he was right. Without answering him she turned around and headed for her car. Inuyasha threw his hands in the air in defeat and watched her walk away, dejected.


	5. Denial

Chapter 4: Denial

Inuyasha's stood out in front of school waiting on everybody to get there. Miroku walked up and did the little handshake with Kouga and went over to hug Kikyo. "And how are you," she asked him. Sesshomaru and Kouga were next to do the handshake. Inuyasha casually walked up and Kouga looked at him. "Inu! Where've you been," Kouga seeming surprised Inuyasha could make it. "Nowhere, man," Inuyasha said, beginning the handshake, leaning in close. "Hey, come here. Listen." "What's up?" Kouga threw his arm around Inuyasha. "Are we cool?" "Yeah, sure." Kouga nodded and the bell rang so they walked to class.

Inuyasha flew down the road in his camaro all angry. He slowed the car when he saw Kagome making her way into the cemetary. "What the hell," he said to himself. He cut the ignition, hopped out of the car and ambled down the hill to join her. "Hey," he called after her. She spun around, perplexed. They looked at each other wondering the same thing. "What are you doing here," he asked in a weird tone. "I should ask you the same thing," she said, arching her eyebrows. "Well, do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetary at night?" She shrugged. "Maybe." She turned away from him to go. "Where you goin'?" She looked back and shined her flashlight in his eyes. "Come and see." He gave her an irratated look as she started walking away and hobbled after her. Kagome sat down a telescope. "Ok, what is that?" "This is my telescope. I built it when I was twelve." Inuyasha looked somewhat impressed. "Take a look," she said, pointing to a spot in the sky. Inuyasha bent over and peered into into the telescope. "Saturn. Very cool," he said, looking up at the sky. "Yeah. I'm planning on building a larger one so i can see the comet Hyakutake. It comes this spring, but nobody knows when it's coming back." "Ah. Nature's miracles." Kagome looked at the ground, hurt. She knew he was being sarcastic. "I get it," he said quickly. "Get what," she asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha pointed at the telescope. "That you're into all this stuff." "This...stuff. I...I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don't you?" "No. There's too much bad shit in this world." "Without suffering there'd be no compassion," she said, giving him a serious look. He returned her gaze. "Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Inuyasha stood with his friends leaning against the lockers, watching Miroku make a total idiot out of himself. "Oh, my goodness," Miroku said, checking out two girls walking up the hallway. "See, this is what i love about early spring." Kouga grabbed him and held him back. It wasn't like he didn't get smacked enough. "Where have those legs been hiding all this winter?" Everyone turned to see what Miroku was getting so excited over. Kikyo laughed. "She's trashy," she said in a smart tone. Ayame laughed and took a look around. "Well, if it isn't the Virgin Mary," she said, crossing her arms. Inuyasha turned her direction to see who she was referring to. "Oh, dude, here comes your leading lady," Kouga snickered. Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and braced himself as kagome continued to approach. "Hey Tashima," she said in a sweet voice. "So, I'll see you after school?" Kouga put his arm around Ayame and they waited for Inuyasha's response. "Well, in your dreams," Inuyasha said slyly. Miroku winced. Kagome looked at him. She wasn't hurt or upset. Inuyasha gave her an evil grin while Miroku laughed. "Ouch," he said wiping his eye. Kagome gave them a small nod and continued to walk. Inuyasha's face fell. "Hi. Where's your sweater," Miroku called after her in a high pitched voice. They all shared another laugh before the bell rang. Kouga gave Ayame a kiss and grabbed his bag. "Let's get out of here," he said to Kouga. And they made their way to their classes.

Inuyasha parked the station wagon in front of Kagome's house and got out. He wasn't happy.

Kagome sat in front of her piano and practiced "Only Hope." Her dad looked up from his book at her and smiled. They both turned to the door after hearing the bell ring.

Inuyasha rang the doorbell again and jumped whenever the door swung open. Kagome wasn't at all pleased to see him. Inuyasha gave her a guilty look. Before he could say a word she slammed the door in his face. He leaned against the house for a minute and decided he would try again. "Come on, Kagome. Open the door," he yelled. He continued to knock.

Finally, she re-opened the door. "Woah," he said backing up. Kagome walked out and joined him on the porch. "What do you want," she asked him, shutting the door behind her. "You're not in a good mood," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You don't miss a thing," she crossed her arms. "Listen Kagome, I was hoping we could run lines together." Kagome nodded. "Okay, but just not so anybody knows, right?" "Well, I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get." "Like we could be secret friends." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha's face instantly lit up. "Exactly. Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind." "Great, um. Maybe you can read mine." Kagome's face went blank and angry while she turned to go back inside. "Kagome. Kagome, I can't just be your friend." "Inuyasha, look, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But I was very wrong." Kagome went inside and slammed the door. Inuyasha sighed and headed down the steps. "Dammit," he yelled. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Kagome's father. Inuyasha turned back to look at him. He could tell her was angry. "Sorry," he said walking to his car.

Inuyasha laid on his side and flipped through the yearbook unhappily. He landed on the page he was looking for. He stared down at Kagome's picture. The cpation read:

Kagome Higurashi

Red Cross; Stars and

Planets; Drama Club

Ambition: To witness a miracle.

Inuyasha considered the ambition and shut his yearbook.

Kohaku twirled a basketball. Inuyasha looked at him, frustrated. "You know the answer," he asked him. Kohaku looke the other way, bored. "Look man, I know you know." Kagome watched him and continued to teach her student. Inuyasha sighed and stood up and turned his attention to the basketball court.

Inuyasha and Kohaku stood a few feet away from each other and a few feet from the basket. Kohaku still held the basketball in his hands. "Okay, it's you, me, and the basket. Okay, we form the three corners of a triangle. Now take a step towards the basket," Inuyasha said calmly. Kohaku did as he was told and Inuyasha copied his move. "Now, am i at the same angle to you and the basket as before?" "Yeah," Kohaku replied. "Are you?" "Yeah." "So what did we just make?" "Uh...a similar triangle?" "Yes. Yes."

Kagome walked over to the window to watch the boys.

"Okay, now make me an isosceles," Inuyasha said. Kohaku took a big step to the left. "You got it. Two sides the same," Inuyasha smiled. Okay, enough of this. Let's play." Kohaku smiled and tossed the basketball to Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw the ball up at the hoop and watched it fall in. After he retrieved the ball he threw it back to Kohaku.

Kagome had seen all that she wanted and walked away from the window.

Inuyasha paced back and forth reading from his script. He thought for a second and pulled a pencil from behind his ear and wrote something down.


	6. Fights, Lies, and Emotions

Chapter 6: Fights, Lies, and Emotions

Inuyasha, full of frustration, tried to fix his Camaro. Miroku placed a cd in the cd player and turned it up. "Aw, yeah. We're gonna get this party up in here jumpin' real right. Come on," Miroku said playfully. Inuyasha shot Miroku a dirty look and went back to woking on his car. Miroku looked over at him and started dancing. "Hey, can we turn down Soul Train just a notch? Some of us are actually trying to work," Inuyasha said agitated. "You really know how to bust a robot's groove, man," Miroku said, turning down the radio. Inuyasha chuckled. "It's all good though. Because you know what? We're gonna get Club Inuyasha and Club Miroku really jumpin' up in here." Miroku changed the cd and christian music began to play. "Oh, ye...ohhh. Okay, okay." He grabbed a coke and sat down. "You're not feeling my hip hop here, but um, what the hell is this," Miroku said sipping his coke. "Kagome lent it to me," Inuyasha said pausing what he he was doing. "Mm. Now she's got you listening to her people's music." "Okay, 'her people'?" "Yeah, uh, her bible hugging, crucifix wearing, 'honk if you love Jesus' people." Miroku sat down his coke. "She's not like that." "Well, uh, you know you got uh, Kikyo thinking that little lip action between you and Kagome was kind of real." Miroku sighed when Inuyasha had nothing to say. "What's with you, man? It's like you don't have time for your real friends anymore," Miroku said all sentimental. "I don't know. I'm just over it. I'm sick and tired of doing the same old shit all the time." "This girl's changed you and you don't even know it, Inu." "Alright, let me guess. Kikyo say that, too," Inuyasha laughed. "No," Miroku replied. Inuyasha looked at him. "I did." Inuyasha looked down.

Kagome sat on her porch swing, reading. She looked up to see Inuyasha coming up her steps, carrying a bag. "You," she asked. "Me," Inuyasha shrugged and smiled. He extended the bag for her to take. "What is it," she asked, looking at it curiously. "I got you something." He extended the bag once more and she accepted it. "Thank you." "Well, I'll see you at school." Kagome nodded. "Okay." Inuyasha started to walk away and she opened the bag all smiles. Mr. Higurashi stepped onto the porch. "Mr. Tashima," he stated. Kagome held up a pink sweater. "Later, Reverend," Inuyasha said to her father. Inuyasha continued to walk as Kagome admired her present and giggled. Mr. Higurashi made his way over to her. Inuyasha looked out the window of his car at her and drove off. Mr. Higurashi eyed the gift disapprovingly. "Kagome," he said, sitting down beside her. "Boys like that..." He hesitated. She looked at her father waiting for him to continue. "...they have expectations. You know the rules around here are not going to change." Kagome nodded. "Fine," she said, sweetly. "Now you might not care what I say or think, but you should care about God's opinion," he said. She smiled. "I think he wants me to be happy," she said. "Dad, it's just a sweater. I'm going to go make us some dinner, okay?" He sighed as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha lifted a lid off of a boiling pot on the stove in his kitchen. Mrs. Tashima stood behind him shredding lettuce for a salad. "Well, I talked to your dad today. He says he saw you at the play. For about ten seconds," she said in a stern voice. Inuyasha added spice to what was on the stove. "Yeah. Sending a check once a month doesn't exactly make him your father," he said. He replaced the lid and put the spice back. Mrs. Tashima looked down. "Inuyasha there are a lot of reasons..." "He left us, mom." "You need to forgive him, too." Inuyasha looked down at the floor and took it into consideration.

Kikyo handed a picture from the stack she was carrying to Miroku as Kouga approached them. "Kagome Higurashi! Oh me, oh my. Look at Kagome. She was looking hot in that play," Miroku said taken aback. Kikyo handed Kouga a picture too. "Idon't know, man," Miroku said, wiping his forehead. "She doesn't look that hot," Kikyo said flatly. "She looked hot in...yeah I would have to say...she looked hot," Kouga said. "Wait, wait," Kikyo said quickly. "I have the best idea." "What," Miroku asked.

Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga are all crowded around a computer, messing up a picture of Kagome. Miroku erased Kagome's hair. "Can you do something like, move it," Kouga asked. Miroku chuckled. "All right," Miroku said. "Let me stop it for a second."

Ayame stood in the hallway with fliers. "Oh, hey. Look at this," she said handing one to Kouga. He seemed pleased. "Here," she said. She handed another one to a random student. Kouga kissed her cheek and walked away while she continued to hand out fliers.

Kagome rounded the corner, walking alone. Kikyo looked at her and saw her chance. "Kagome," she said sweetly. Kagome turned somewhat surprised. "Hi," Kikyo said. "Hi," Kagome said in a weird voice. "Listen, I just want you to know. No hard feelings. Inuyasha and I are way over." "I really don't know what you're talking about." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked the other way. "You'd be so beautiful if you knew how to do your make up," Kikyo sighed. "Come on." She grabbed Kagome's hands and led her toward the cafeteria. "Eat lunch with me," Kikya said, flashing her a smile. They entered the cafeteria. "Want a tic tac," Kikyo asked her. "No thanks," she replied. "Mmkay." Kikyo casually strolled over to a table and picked up a flier. Kagome looked around and was suddenly aware of all the people laughing at the fliers. "Wow," Kikyo said. Kagome looked down at the paper in Kikyo's hands. "Is that you?" The picture was obviously fake. Kagome's face was pasted on a girl's bikini-clad body with the caption: Virgin Mary? "Nice bod," Kikyo said smartly. She looked at Kagome viciously. Kagome took the picture and looked at everyone, realizing they were all laughing at her. She began breathing noisily, her eyes tearing up. After a moment, not able to take anymore humiliation, she turned to bolt only to crash into Inuyasha who caught her in his arms. "Whoa," he said softly. He held on to her as she shut her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. He exhaled a shaky breath. Look. This is about me, okay? This isn't you." She opened her eyes to look up at him. He set his bag down. "Stay here," he said. She watched him walk away from her, tears still in her eyes. Inuyasha angrily snatched away the flier from Kikyo's hands and made his way over to Kouga. "Hey, man," Kouga said, taking the flier away from Inuyasha. "God, no wonder you've been keeping her locked up. This...I had no idea that this was underneath all that," Kouga said cruelly. Inuyasha shoved him roughly, angry. Kouga looked at him and shoved him back. "Kouga, stop it," Ayame yelled. Kouga whirled around to face her. "You stay out of this," he said, turning to face Inuyasha. "This is..." Inuyasha didn't let him finish. Inuyasha punched him in the face and looked at him loathingly. Ayame tried to comfort Kouga, but he wasn't finished yet. Kouga pushed aside a kid trying to break up the fight. "We're through," Kouga said to Inuyasha. "That's great," he said, not phased at all. "We are through." Inuyasha turned away from him. We are through forever, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha changed his expression to concern as he rejoin Kagome. Kikyo looked at them full of jealousy. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face. "Are you okay," he asked her gently. She nodded. Inuyasha ignored all of Kouga's yelling and focused on Kagome. "Are you sure? Let's get the hell out of here," he said. Then he picked up his bag and walked her out of the lunchroom.

Inuyasha led Kagome down the steps, his arms around her. Inuyasha looked at her solicitiously. She was miserable, her face tear-stained. "Baby, baby, I'm sorry, okay? They're animals," he said trying to calm her down. She shut her eyes tightly. "You want me to take you home," he asked. He ran a hand through her hair and she nodded. "Okay. Let's get out of here," he said leading her off.

"Are you sure you're okay," he asked her. "Mmhmm," she replied. "I'm fine. But thank you for everything." "Oh, you're welcome." She turned to open the car door. "Hey," he said getting her attention. She looked back at him. "Um. I want to ask you something." She nodded. "Okay," she said. She waited patiently. Inuyasha looked at her hopefully. Will you go out with me on Saturday night?" Kagome looked down. "Um. I'm sorry. I...can't go," she said sadly. "Oh. Um. You have something else going on or..." He looked at her, crestfallen. Kagome shook her head. "No. No. It's not that." "Then what is it?" Kagome sighed. "I'm not allowed to date," she said sadly. Inuyasha frowned. "Oh."

"Not to be deceived," the reverend read. He stood at the podium and continued to read. "Kami is not mocked." He cleared his throat. "Mocked," he repeated. He pulled a pencil out and underlined something when the church door opened. "For whatever a man sows that he will also reap." Inuyasha cautiously approached the podium. "For he who sows to his flesh will of the flesh reap..." He suddenly fixed his eyes on Inuyasha. "Can I help you," Mr. Higurashi asked. "Uh. Yes, sir," Inuyasha said shakily. "I'd like to ask your daughter to dinner on Saturday night." "That's not possible," the reverend said quickly. "Well, with all do respect sir, I ask you to reconsider," Inuyasha said with hope. "With all due respect, Mr. Tashima, I've made my decision." Inuyasha looked at him, unmoving. "You can exit the way you entered." Mr. Higurashi then returned to his passage. Inuyasha waited a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Kagome the way I should've. She deserves more than that. I am just asking you for the same thing that you teach us every sunday." The reverend looked up. "And that's faith." Mr. Higurashi began tapping his pencil loudly on the podium.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to a table, passing other people and couples on their way. "I can't believe you asked my father's permission," she said smiling. "It was no big deal. He was cool about it anyway," Inuyasha said. He looked at her and chuckled. When they reached their table he pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you," she said politely. He circled over to his side while a waiter handed Kagome a menu. "This is for you," they said. "Thank you very much." Inuyasha took his menu from the waiter. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Would you like to start off with something to drink," the waiter asked. Kagome scooted her chair up. "Sweet tea, please," she said. "Make that two," Inuyasha stated afterwards. "Right away," the waiter said, and walked away. They sat in silence for a moment each dodging the other's looks. "Um. This resteraunt's really nice," she said quietly, looking down at her lap. "Don't even worry about it. Okay," he said smiling. Kagome nodded. "Okay." "Choose whatever you want." She smiled back at him and looked down at her menu. "So, what'll it be," he asked her.


	7. Love and Ambition

Chapter 7: Love and Ambition

"Is everything ok," the waiter asked. "Mmhmm. Thank you very much," Kagome said trying not to talk with her mouth full. The waiter picked up her plate. Inuyasha stopped staring at Kagome and looked at the waiter. "Yeah, me too. Thanks," Inuyasha said handing the waiter his plate. Inuyasha exhaled slowly and followed Kagome's gaze over to the dancing couples. He knew what was coming. "Would you like to dance," she asked. "Uh, sorry. I don't dance," he studdered. "Me neither. I mean, not usually in front of anybody." "Well no. I mean, I-I don't..." He shook his head. "At all. As in I can't," he said smiling a little. "Everybody can dance. Come on, you can't be that bad," she said encouraging him. "Please? For me? Come on." Inuyasha caved. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked up to the dance floor. They awkwardly took a moment to get situated and started to "dance." "Oof," Kagome said getting bumped into. "Sorry. I told you I was bad at this," Inuyasha said. He took a deep breath. "But in all fairness, you did warn me, right?" "That's right." She laughed. "So, um, what's number one on your list?" She shook her head and smiled. "Okay, um, number one on my list is getting out of Tokyo," he continued. "Hmmm. I don't think getting out's going to be a problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere." "What fo you mean?" "I mean you can do anything." Inuyasha looked at her with wondering eyes. He wanted to know why she believed in him so much.

"Where are we going," Kagome asked. "Just hold on. You'll see," he said happily. Inuyasha pulled off to the side off the road and stopped. He walked around to the passenger side of the car to meet Kagome who was eager to know what they were doing. "Come on, come on, come on. Let's go," he said quickly. He stopped. "Okay, okay. Uh, stand here." "All right," she said, confused. "Okay. One foot here." He pointed to one side of a chalky line on the road. "And one foot here." He pointed to the other side. "Okay," she said. "There you go," he said. Kagome sighed happily and shook her head. She smiled. "You're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?" "Okay. Right now, you're straddling the city limit." "Okay," she said, still confised. "You're in two places at once." She looked up at him and giggled and hugged him. Then Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the car in a parking lot. "Okay. Butterfly, rosebud, or star," he asked, holding up three sheets of temporary tattoos. Kagome shook her head and smiled at him. "You choose," she said. Inuyasha held up his choice. "Butterfly." "Okay." The two laughed quietly. "So... where do you want it?" She looked around and settled on her shoulder. "Right here," she said pointing to it. She pulled down her shirt slightlyso that it exposed her shoulder then pulled her hair back. Inuyasha watched her quietly, his eyes going back and forth from her shoulder to her eyes. "Okay." He pulled the cellophane off of the tattoo and applied the tattoo to her shoulder. Kagome observed him and his work quietly. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled then peeled back the paper to reveal a tiny black butterfly. They both looked at and admired the little work of art. Inuyasha leaned in close and softly blew on her shoulder. He placed his hand over her shoulder and slowly moved his fingers across her skin. Inuyasha looked up at her again with the most loving look that anyone could give.

Inuyasha and Kagome strolled the docks silently, holding hands. "How can you see places like this and have moments like this and not believe," she asked him. "You're lucky to be so sure," he replied. She stepped a few paces in front of him and dropped her hand. "It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it," she said closing her eyes. "What do you feel?" "I feel wonder and beauty." Inuyasha watched her contemplatively. "Joy. Love. Imean, it's..." She turned to face him. "It's the center of everything," she continued. They paused. "Imight kiss you," Inuyasha said softly. "I might be bad at it," she replied, unsure. "That's not possible." Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Finally, when they parted they both looked down. "Kagome." She looked up at him. "I love you," he whispered. She looked at him startled. He bit his bottom lip. "Now would be the time to say something," he said. "I told you not to fall in love with me," she said. Inuyasha looked at her disappointed, but leaned in to kiss her again anyway. Then once again he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked defiantly toward the school holding hands. Ayame stood with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kouga and Sesshomaru directed their attention to the two of them. Kouga stared them down with eyes full of anger as they walked passed. Miroku and Kikyo walked up to their three friends and wondered what was going on. Kouga shook his head and turned away.

Mr. Higurashi stirred the tea he had made and checked his watch. He set the spoon in the sink and turned to the door. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the back door, holding hands, both very happy. They stopped and shared a kiss. they both smiled at each other and neither noticed the door opening behind them. They leaned in for another kiss until Kagome father interrupted. "Kagome, say good night to Mr. Tashima," he said walking over to them. Inuyasha looked down and backed away from her letting go of her hand. "Inuyasha, go home the night's over," Mr. Higurashi said. They told each other good night and Kagome watched him leave. "Kagome, your behavior is sinful," he scolded. She looked at him surprised. "You're--you're acting with that boy like you were..." "In love," she said. "Kagome, you are a child." "Dad. Look at me. I'm not a child." "Then stop acting childish." They paused. "I love him." He looked down at her, worried. "Then be fair to him, Kagome, before things get worse. Her father headed back into the house. Kagome looked to where Inuyasha's car once was. She slosed her eyes and turned around to go into the house.

Kagome took her telescope out of a shed as Inuyasha pulled up. He cut off the ignition and got out of the car, carrying a bag of stuff with him. "Hey," he said. "Hey," she said back. He shut the car door and made way over to her. Smiling, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Will you help me," she asked. "Yeah," he said walking over to the telescope stuff. "So, uh, what'd you tell your dad," he asked. She picked up her telescope. "The truth," she replied. Inuyasha picked up the telescope stand. "I just left you out of it," she finished.

Inuyasha was sitting on a bench, rifting through his bag. Kagome finished setting up her telescope and stood next to it. "So, what do you want to see," she asked him. "Um...pluto," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Uh. Pluto only rises a few minutes befire the sun." Inuyasha was back to searching through his bag. "Right. And I brought us a thermos of hot coffee." He stood up and set the thermos on the ground. "And um, a blanket," hesaid, pulling it out of the bag. "You planned this," she said. Inuyasha spread the blanket out on the ground. "Oh, I hoped for it." "Are you trying to seduce me?" "Why? Are you seducable?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. "That's what I though. Ergo, a second blanket. One for me and one for you," he said pulling another blanket out of the bag. He spread out the other blanket. "Thank you," she said. Inuyasha stood up after smoothing out the blanket and kissed her shoulder. He took something out of the front pocket of his shirt and unfolded it as Kagome looked up at the night sky. She peered into the telescope. "Can you find this star? Right here," he asked pointing to something on the paper. She rose. "Sure," she said back. She took the paper. Inuyasha went back to his bag and pulled out something else. Kagome scanned the night sky with her eyes and went to look into the telescope. Inuyasha held a rolled up piece of paper in his hands. "So, whay am I looking for this star?" "Because I had it named for you." He smiled. Kagome looked up at him, surprised, as he waved the paper in his hands. "See," he said grinning. "It's official." He unrolled the paper. Kagome continued to look at him in awe and went over to him. "It's from the International Star Registry," he said, handing her the paper. "This is wonderful," she said happily. She looked up from the paper to meet his eyes. "I love you," she said softly. The two took a moment before leaning into a kiss. Inuyasha broke away after a minute. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry," he said. He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm stopping." They both went to sit down. Kagome nestled comfortably in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his hand over hers. "So, what's your number one," he asked. He waited patiently, raising his eyebrows curiously. "To marry in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parents were married," she answered. He smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes also closed, she leaned her head in against his.


End file.
